I Need Somebody
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: When Honey is taken, everyone at the ED do whatever they can to save her, especially Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! In need of peace so here I am hehe. Just doing some brainstorming again. Hope you likey.**

Honey was closing up her shop for the night. The ED was surprisingly empty even Noel and Louise weren't behind the reception desk. As Honey was making her way out of the ED, she was approached by two men.

 **"** Hey gorgeous." One of the men called at her. Honey chose to ignore and kept walking. Danny followed her.

"Well aren't you going to say hi back?" The man was addressed as Danny.

 **"** She's playing hard to get Danny *chuckles*" said the other man, called Kurt.

Both the men sped walk past her and blocked her exit from the ED. Honey looked up at the two men, she was starting to get worried.

 **"** Don't be shy princess, just being friendly." Danny spoke.

Kurt walked behind Honey and groped her. Honey turned round and slapped him. Danny grabbed her front with his big, long arms and Kurt grabbed her legs before walking out the ED holding her. Honey tried screaming but Danny was holding her mouth shut.

Ethan walked into reception to see Honey's bag on the floor with everything fallen out. Ethan looked around, no sign of Honey till he heard the men in the distance.

 **"** She's a feisty one." Kurt spoke from outside.

 **"** Yeah wonder how good she is at stuff." Danny chuckled.

Ethan walked out the ED to see the two men holding Honey, he ran after them without thinking for his own safety.

 **"** HEY! Let her go!" Ethan shouted. The two men turned their heads, slightly chuckling at Ethan's appearance.

 **"** Put her in the van, I'll take care of this. It's got nothing to do with you, keep walking shrimpy." Danny shouted at Ethan then turned his back on him.

Ethan kicked Danny in the back of leg, causing him to stumble. Danny got back up, turned around and grabbed Ethan's scrub top before kneeing him in the stomach. Danny then threw a breathless Ethan on the floor.

 **"** Kurt, hurry up and get her in the van will you?" Danny called as he saw Kurt attempting to put Honey in the van.

 **"** I'm trying Danny, she's stronger than she looks!" Kurt exclaimed as Honey was kicking and fidgeting.

Danny grabbed Honey and threw her in the back of van then shut the doors. Danny stared at Ethan who was trying to get up before walking back over to him and kicking him in the side, causing Ethan to fall down again.

 **"** Stay down, four eyes." Danny said as he looked down at Ethan. Danny walked away laughing, jumped in the van and drove off with a captive Honey.

 **"** Help, somebody...help." Ethan was barely audible, he was so winded from the kicks to the stomach. Moments later, Charlie was finishing his shift, left the ED when he spotted Ethan laying on the floor, he rushed over to him, crouched down and shook him gently.

 **"** Ethan, you with me?" Charlie asked worryingly. Ethan lifted his head lightly, nodded and then tried to speak.

 **"** Honey...taken..." Ethan was still gasping for breath.

 **"** Alright just lay still." Charlie said comfortingly, Ethan rested his head on the cold floor. Charlie looked behind him to see Cal and Noel walk out of the ED.

 **"** Cal! Can I get some help here?" Charlie shouted to him. Cal looked over at Charlie kneeling on the floor. Cal's smile went when he saw Charlie crouched down over someone wearing scrubs, Cal ran over and as he got closer he realised who that was.

 **"** Ethan? What's happened?" Cal asked as he also crouched down, placing a hand on Ethan's back.

 **"** Honey...she's gone...two men...taken."

Cal was stunned, he can't tell Noel, it will break his heart.

 **"** Come on, let's get him inside." Charlie spoke as he looked at Cal. Cal nodded and picked up Ethan, he was surprisingly light. Ethan winced as he was being picked up.

 **"** Sorry buddy." Cal sighed and carried him to the ED in a lifeguard carry.

 **So that would be chapter one done, least I didn't really leave it on a cliffhanger hehe. Anyway hope it's good brainstorming**.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's one of those moments where I may be up a while, doing nothing but writing :D**

Honey was banging on the back of the van, trying to get out but the doors were jammed shut. She couldn't do nothing but sit and wait on what was too happen.

Back at the ED, after Lily checked Ethan's abdomen bruises, it was just him and Cal in the cubicle. Ethan had to take off his scrubs for evidence for the police, Cal brought him his normal smart clothes.

 **"** Cal, she was taken. These two men were holding her like she was a scrap of meat. We need to find her." Ethan spoke desperately.

 **"** Ethan, we can't do anything. You told the police, it's in their hands now." Cal responded with very little hope in his voice. Ethan didn't want to hear this, he got up off the trolley before collapsing in pain slightly. Cal grabbed and supported him.

 **"** Where do you think you're going?" Cal asked, still holding his brother.

 **"** Where do you think? I'm going to find her." Ethan answered then began to walk slowly placing a hand on his stomach. Cal stopped Ethan in his tracks.

 **"** Bad idea, you need to rest." Cal watched him.

 **"** I'll rest when I find her. They could be doing anything to her right now Caleb." Ethan told sounding as positive as he could. Cal sighed.

 **"** Fine, but I'm coming with you."

 **"** So am I." Noel said as he walked over to the brothers. Cal and Ethan looked at Noel, someone must of told him.

 **"** Noel I think you should stay here." Cal spoke.

 **"** She's my daughter! No excuses." Noel exclaimed.

Ethan, Cal and Noel left the ED, fearing the worse of Honey.

Honey was strapped to a chair in a empty room, possibly a basement.

 **"** So princess, want to tell me your name?" Danny asked, looking at her creepily. Honey said nothing.

"So who was the scared looking, blonde haired bloke?" Honey still said nothing.

 **"** Playing hard to get, are we?" Danny walked over to Honey and ran his hand up Honey's legs, he sealed her lips with tears in her eyes.

 **"** Is he your husband? Your boyfriend?" Danny asked still trying to get a Honey to speak. He really isn't getting any answers from Honey, not even a word from her. He groaned in frustration.

 **"** Is he one of the guys you give lap dances to?" Danny chuckled. Honey got angry. She spat in his face. Danny got out an tissue and wiped his face before chuckling some more.

 **"** Oh princess, don't be like that." Danny joked. Honey stared at him angrily but then moved a little.

 **"** Oh are you uncomfortable? Let's go somewhere a bit more cosy." Danny smiled before untying Honey, holding her arms and Kurt and Danny made their way upstairs to a bedroom, still holding Honey.

 **"** Ethan, slow down. You don't even know where you are going." Cal called to his brother.

Cal was right, Ethan didn't know where he was going he just kept walking quickly. Noel stepped on something and picked it up, it was a post it note with an address on it.

 **"** 33 Cardiff Road, do you think this is where they have Honey?" Noel asked with hope. Cal wasn't convinced.

 **"** I doubt it Noel, anyone could of dropped that." Cal responded negatively.

Ethan was thinking of the address then it hit him.

 **"** 33 Cardiff Road? That's an abandoned house." Ethan thought. He didn't hesitate, he headed straight for the house. Cal followed him along with Noel.

Honey was thrown on a bed with Danny cuffing her arms to the frames. Kurt just stood there.

 **"** Kurt, can we have some privacy?" Danny asked as he noticed Kurt watching.

 **"** Danny, you said you wouldn't hurt her" Kurt worried. Honey didn't like where this was going.

 **"** I'm not going to hurt her, now go watch the door." Danny lied.

Doing as his told, Kurt left and stood outside the room, thinking to himself. Was this a good idea after all? He only wanted to scare the girl, he didn't want to harm her.

 **"** Here it is, 33 Cardiff Road." Ethan looked up at the house, he saw a light was on in the top window when suddenly he heard voices from upstairs.

 **"** Come on baby, don't be like that, you know you want it." Danny spoke.

Danny covered Honey's mouth as she screamed. Ethan knew straight away it was her, he ran into the house.

 **"** ETHAN!" Cal called after his brother.

It was no use, Cal just ran in after him with Noel staying outside to call the police. Ethan ran up the stairs to see Kurt covering his ears, he looked up to see Ethan before knocking on the door.

 **"** Danny it's the bloke who kicked in earlier." Kurt said, still staring at Ethan.

 **"** Damn, I was starting to enjoy this." Danny muttered. Danny got off of a half dressed Honey and went out the bedroom.

 **"** Come for another kickboxing session? I'm afraid I'm giving a private lesson in here at the minute so if you don't mind." Danny smiled Evilly then headed back into the bedroom. What Danny said made Ethan's blood boil, he didn't care he was in pain from earlier, he charged at Danny and threw him to the floor.

 **"** Where did that strength come from huh little man?" Danny asked, slightly astonished.

Danny threw Ethan off him, Kurt ran out of the house. Cal grabbed Danny and instructed Ethan to get Honey. Ethan ran into the room. Shocked to see Honey's state.

 **"** Honey." Ethan spoke quietly, partly in shock. Honey was crying with relief.

 **"** Oh Ethan, please get me out of here!" Honey cried.

Ethan uncuffed Honey and gave her her white jeans before the two of them shared a hug. Outside Noel stood waiting for the police, he noticed Kurt round the side of the house with a tank of petrol.

 **"** Hey what do you think you're doing? There's people in there." Noel shouted

 **"** Don't come any closer!" Kurt yelled as he poured the petrol and got out a lighter.

 **"** Please mate, don't do this. My daughter and work colleagues are in there." Noel pleaded with a tear in his eye.

Kurt dropped the lighter and within seconds, a corner of the house was on fire, which then exploded.

 **And there's the cliffhanger mwhaha.**

 **Sorry it's a bit...different to my other stories. I honestly felt a little bad writing this, hopefully the next chapter won't be as...'detailed' as this one. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**One more chapter, then I'm going sleepies.**

Ethan and Honey felt the house shake from the explosion, Ethan threw him and Honey to the floor with him shielding her, when they got up, the room was covered in smoke.

 **"** Cal? CAL!" Ethan called to his brother, coughing.

Ethan and Honey walked out into the hallway to see Cal crawling Away from an unconscious Danny. Ethan crouched down next to Cal and placed a hand on his shoulder

 **"** Cal? Can you hear me?!" Ethan shouted over the sound of flames. Cal raised his head.

 **"** Ethan. What's happened?" Cal asked as he saw the smoke.

 **"** I think the house is on fire, quickly into the bedroom. Outside the window is a balcony." Ethan answered as he watched Cal stand up.

Cal, Honey and Ethan walked into the room when Danny, who was still laying on the floor, grabbed Ethan's leg. Ethan struggled to get away. The floor under Danny gave way and he fell into the fire killing him instantly. Ethan was hanging over the hole with fire underneath, holding on for dear life.

 **"** Ethan! Hold on!" Cal shouted to his brother.

 **"** _Really? Gee why didn't I think of that?"_ Ethan thought sarcastically while frowning at his brother.

The closer Cal got to Ethan, the more cracks the floor caused. It couldn't handle a lot of weight so Cal got on the floor and stretched out his hand which Ethan took and managed to pull himself up using Cal's hand. They all went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Once on the balcony they breathed in the fresh air but they had to find a way to get down.

Luckily fire rescue were on scene and got a fire truck lift to rescue them. A ladder would be too dangerous since the entire house was on fire. Once levelled with the balcony, Honey was the first on the lift, followed by Cal, as Ethan was about to get on the lift, the floor underneath him collapsed, Cal and a fire officer quickly grabbed him and Ethan dangled once again over fire. They pulled him up into the lift where he, Cal and Honey all shared a hug.

 **N'awww wasn't that a cute way to end the chapter? I'm going to write and upload chapter four tomorrow which is probably 'today' by the time you all read it hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! This will likely be the only chapter/story you get from me today. Got so much to do: Housework, hand my notice in a work (got the job, yay!) and taking the mother shopping when she gets home from work hehe. Anyway enough of me rambling.**

 **Here we go!**

The ambulance was parked down the road from the inferno house for safety reasons. Ethan, Honey and Cal all had oxygen masks on as they sat in the ambulance, the ambulance was en route to the ED. Honey was quiet throughout the whole ride. Ethan stared at her worryingly.

Once arrived at the ED, Honey got into a wheelchair while Cal and Ethan walked in.

Everyone was fine and managed to escape with a few cuts and bruises. Ethan went to see Honey in a cubicle. She was sitting up with her legs over the side of the trolley, looking down.

 **"** Honey?" Ethan spoke softly. Honey didn't answer, or even look up.

 **"** Honey, I'm going to ask you some questions but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Ethan spoke sadly. Hearing this, Honey looked at Ethan.

 **"** Did he rape you?" Ethan asked, holding back tears. Honey looked at him then started crying but she shook her hand sideways. Ethan was relieved.

 **"** Did he touch you in anyway?" Ethan's voice was croaking from tears.

Ethan already knew the answer to this question from when he found her. Honey nodded. Ethan had a tear in his eye before sitting next to Honey as she rested her head on his shoulder. Cal looked at his comforting brother from the nurses station.

 **"** It's going to be okay. You know?" Ethan spoke, with a tear streaming down his face.

Honey nodded with Ethan stroking her arm.

 **"** Thank you." Honey quietly spoke. Ethan grew a light smile.

 **"** I think police will still want to talk to you though." Ethan sighed.

 **"** Please don't make me talk to them." Honey started to cry again.

"Okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Ethan felt horrible saying that as Honey did just escape from sexual abuse. Ethan looked up and saw Cal watching him.

 **"** I'll be right back, okay?" Ethan Wiped his face, got up and walked to Cal.

 **"** She okay?" Cal asked, looking at Honey.

 **"** Yeah." Ethan turned around and looked back at Honey then turned back to face Cal. "God Cal, walking in the room and seeing her like that."

 **"** Did they...?" Cal asked, dreading the answer.

 **"** No but they almost did, when I found her, they only managed to remove her jeans. Nothing else." Ethan spoke gently so no one could hear. Cal sighed in relief.

 **"** So you got to her in time. Well done bro." Cal smiled.

 **"** You were the one who tackled Danny while I got her. I take my hat off to you first." Ethan also smiled then the brothers chuckled lightly.

 **"** Seriously though. What about you? Are you okay?" Cal asked, concerned.

Ethan didn't know whether to be honest or not.

 **"** I'm just glad Honey is okay." Was all Ethan could say. Ethan turned round to see Honey hugging Noel.

 **"** You did good kiddo, you did good." Cal smiled as he patted his brother on the back.

 **Such a cheesy chapter and ending hehe. Another story done.**

 **Thank you for reading and all the reviews. I loved waking up this morning to find loads of review emails on my phone! :D**

 **Time for another inspiration.**


End file.
